ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:La Theine Plateau
Pixies. Yesterday, pixies were been spotted in both La Thein Plateu and Valkurm Dunes on Cerberus Server. Should these not always there mobs be added to the list of mobs? Storme 20:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you like the pic? --Chrisjander 20:38, 24 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Cool! That's a fun project. --Gahoo 20:57, 24 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Is there a way to connect a sound file to pages? It would be neat, for example, to go the page for the Sancuary of Zi'tah and hear the background music there. --Chrisjander 05:30, 25 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I think you can upload .ogg files - but never tried. --Gahoo 06:35, 25 April 2006 (PDT) ---- She digs it up near the end of the video http://youtube.com/watch?v=JHs1-s1aX_o --Toksyuryel 23:45, 5 February 2007 (EST) ---- in the Description it says giant sheep.. that be rams --Lightmagician60 21:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Additional Mob Drops in La Theine Goblin Ambusher - Goblin Mask; Goblin Weaver - Goblin Mask, Grass Thread, Grass Cloth, Cotton Cloth; Goblin Digger - Goblin Mask; Goblin Thug - Goblin Mask, Wild Onion; Mad Sheep - Sheepskin; Battering Ram - Ram Skin; Strolling Sapling - Herb Seeds; Grenade - Bomb Ash; Skeleton Warrior / Sorcerer - Bone Chip; Wolf Zombie - Wolf Hide Okay, this irks me, if you had the presence of mind to put together a list on the talk page, why didn't you just add them to the actual article? --Chrisjander 20:18, 8 February 2007 (EST) the reason I didn't do it myself is that I didn't know I could do it myself. Let's find some other things to get upset about. I apologize, I was in a bad mood that day. --Chrisjander 23:55, 26 February 2007 (EST) Not a problem :) Chocobo Digging I noticed I got a single Ginger today while digging. My bird has both Bore and Burrow, and I was wearing an Egg Helm. I'm not sure how it would classify as far as difficulty rating, so I thought I'd post here instead of editing the digging chart. --Tinuvael 15:42, 18 April 2007 (EDT) Additional Drop to Treasure Casket Scale Cuisses drops from a treasure casket in la theine. new npc? i've been away a few months, who's this Nickael npc by the tele crystal? Latravant 15:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) That is an NPC that was linked to a Smilebringer Event. The event still can be done, but the prizes have gone downhill. Storme 20:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Fishing I don't know if it's glitched or what, but currently the only body of water in La Theine Plateau that seems to have fish in it is the small pond at L-10. Yesterday, I realized Moat Carp definitely weren't in the northern lake and pond, due to the recent(?) changes to Lu Shang's and Ebisu that basically make it so as long as you can catch a Moat Carp with your bait in the body of water you're fishing in, you will literally 100% of the time(you will never get "You didn't catch anything." messages, just Moat Carp). They also remove Crayfish from the pool unless either it's specifically targeted with Sliced Carp or there's nothing else you can catch with your bait. But anyways, today I tested slightly more thoroughly(although definitely not complete), and in the northern lake and pond, I went 0/20 with "You didn't catch anything." messages being the only thing I got. No monsters, fish or items with various bait and lures. In the small pond at K-11, I went 3/10. All 3 bites were monsters. And then in the small pond at L-10, I went 1/1 for Moat Carp with Little Worms. 1/1 with Sliced Carp for Crayfish. And then 4/4 with Frog Lure catching Red Terrapin, Giant Catfish, and 2x Dark Bass for 7/7 total. Not a single "You didn't catch anything." message. Admittedly, this is an extremely small sample size. But it's definitely confirmed that Moat Carp are only at the L-10 pond currently. Yesterday, after only fishing at the L-10 pond and the northern bodies of water, I assumed only the southern ponds had the carp and smaller fish in it and changed the page to reflect that. Today, given that there just isn't enough data to say for sure there aren't fish in the other bodies of water, I'm changing it back to all fish being in All bodies of water but adding a verification tag, and adding "(L-10) Pond Recommended)". --Futan (talk) 03:22, January 18, 2016 (UTC)